20 Truths about the Weasleys
by WorldsWorthlessToy
Summary: 20 things you knew - or probably didn t know - about the nicest family alive. Molly/Arthur.


20 Truths about the Weasleys

.

1. Molly never liked her first name.

She always wanted to be called Ginevra, until she became pregnant with a girl at last.

2. Molly and Arthur first met in Hogwarts Express.

She had the mouth full of cauldron cake and he was lying on the floor because he just tripped over his own feet. They fell in love with each other at the first instant.

3. When they finally became a couple in their fourth year, after years of insecurity and a steadily deepening friendship, they were first called the "loser lovers".

Then they found out that most people calling them that were simply jealous. They didn´t confront them about it – they understood. They knew that what they had was indeed something to be jealous over.

4. After Molly lost all her family to the bloodlust of the death eaters, it was Arthur who found her on top of the Astronomy Tower and it was him who held her back, too.

This day, he had had an accident in Potions class. Every time Molly smells burned lizard tongues now, she is happy that she listened to him that night.

5. The name of their first child was already decided when they began their fifth year.

The name of their first girl, too, but Molly never told Arthur until she was pregnant with Ginevra.

6. After Christmas in their sixth year, Arthur asked Molly to marry him after school.

Molly didn´t hesitate even a second. It was Arthur for her. He was The One. She knew from the beginning.

7. There is nothing Molly and Arthur wouldn´t do for their children. Absolutely nothing.

For their children, they refrained from doing the world tour they originally wanted to do some time. For their children, they fight every day, Arthur in the outside world, Molly at home. For their children, they stayed strong, through the first war and then through the second.

8. Harry and later Hermione were practically adopted the first time they stepped into The Burrow.

Even though being liked, Bill never had many friends – he was too focused on making his parents proud with brilliant grades, special achievements and good behavior. Charlie was the heartbreaker of his year, but he always was more of a loner and never even once brought a friend home, not even when he left the isolation of The Burrow for Hogwarts. Percy had Penelope, but he would never bring her home before proposing to her. Fred and George were enough for each other – not even Lee Jordan was really considered a friend of them. Ron was the first one to bring friends home. Then came Ginny with her habit of meeting Luna Lovegood in the hills between their homes, but Luna never came to The Burrow. She was strange, everyone except her father said so. If Ginny´s family disliked her, she feared, Ginny herself might turn her back on her, too.

9. Molly was abused when she was a child. She didn´t blame her brother who failed to protect her; she blamed the death eaters and them alone.

When she gave birth to a girl, a sweet, stunningly beautiful girl, she swore to herself to never, ever, let something happen to Ginny. After Ginny was used by Tom Riddle in her first year, not her body, but her mind being raped and ripped apart, Molly couldn´t sleep for two full days, before she realized that Ginny was already healing – that Ginny was strong, probably as strong as her mother or even stronger.

10. Arthur fights for his family, almost every minute of his life.

There are people at work, telling him how the Twins caused trouble that was heard of even out of Hogwarts, about Percy who left the family and asking whether or not Arthur blamed himself, asking whether or not it was really his daughter who opened the Chamber of Secrets, his boss making him stay longer than intended and telling him his family could live without him because they always did – and there were always the doubts, the doubts about his own strength, his own capability. One time, Aunt Muriel asked him why he didn´t take the money out of Gringotts and simply made a run for it. They didn´t talk for almost ten years.

11. Percy always wanted the Best for his family.

That´s one of the reasons why he left them. He, Weatherby, was not wanted and he knew it. He was not as brilliant as Bill, not as brave as Charlie, not as funny and creative as the Twins, not as warm-hearted as Ron and definitely not as strong as Ginny. He was the one that had to go, and so he did.

12. One time, Charlie hit a girl in the face.

He forced Bill to delete her memories after that, deeply ashamed of what he did. But there was one thing he would never have, and that was his younger brother being called a nitpicker. He knew Percy was acting arrogant, but he knew why too, and trust me if I say that Charlie made his experiences with building up a façade to shield the vulnerability within.

13. Nobody ever saw Bill cry.

He was the Oldest, the one to protect the other children if the parents weren´t around. His parents never told him nor did they make him take any responsibility, but Bill took it nonetheless. It was his task, his duty. He did cry sometimes, but only in secret. He had to be strong, he had to.

14. It was not because Ginny was a girl that all her brothers wanted to protect her.

It was the fact that she loved Harry Potter, almost the instant she first saw him. Loving Harry Potter was dangerous; his parents and Sirius proved that.

15. Fred and George would never even dream of doing something funny to Ginny.

Not because she was an excellent witch and could be a cunning minx if she wanted to, but because Molly was so fond of her. Everything Molly was fond of was dangerous to touch.

16. If she had the choice, Ginny would much rather be Ron.

Not only because Ron got to spend way more time with Harry than her, but also because Ron as a boy had the chance to become something special just by himself. She, Ginny, was special because of her gender alone, everything else would never be anything more than addition to her mother.

17. Molly tried – one time – to cheat on Arthur.

She felt like breaking under the pressure of the thousand things that came with having a family, a big one at that, and felt like having sex with another man, a man she didn´t have to fight side by side with to protect their children, would probably help her. Not only did she realize it was hard to get aroused by someone else than the one she loved, but even before they really got started she realized two things: 1) She was acting shabbily by trying to numb Remus´ qualms about betraying Arthur with his sexual deprivation and 2) It was Arthur, and him alone, who was able to lift the weights off her shoulders for some heavenly minutes.

She apologized to Remus. And then she told Arthur. He told her not to cry and that he knew she would do this sooner or later, and how happy he was that she didn´t actually need to do it to see they were each other´s destiny, each other´s burden, each other´s paradise. Actually, today the two of them can sit down with Remus and laugh about all these idiocies life made you do.

18. All Weasleys hate the War.

Arthur and Molly because of their fear for their family. Bill because of his hatred towards all kinds of brutality and violence. Charlie because of the sadness of it all. Percy because it separated people. Fred because of the times of noise. George because of the silent nights. Ron because of his fear to lose the best friends he´s ever had. And Ginny – not that she would ever admit it – because she was afraid of death.

The thought alone was enough to make her breathing stop for some moments before she regained control over herself. Some people who had survived war said that they would surely go to heaven after death for they have been living in hell all their lives. But Ginny – with Hermione and Luna, her siblings and parents and Harry – Ginny knows what she has and appreciates it greatly. But there is this one thing that could take all this away from her. During the War, there was sometimes Charlie for her, sitting on the edge of her bed, one hand on her stomach and breathing with her. We´re alive, he whispered. Ginny felt childish that she needed this, like a lullaby until she´s asleep. Now, after the War is over, she and Charlie never talk about those nights. But she still feels his hand on her shaking stomach, large and warm, when she´s alone. And then she thinks about the brother she´s lost and wonders whether the remaining half of the twins calls on some of the warmth now that Charlie has. Charlie was always the one with the warmth and Bill the one with the coolness.

19. None of the Weasleys would ever sell out a friend or a member of their family.

Never ever. Pick one random person out of their family and torture him to the edge of insanity. He will never tell you a damn thing.

20. Arthur hates to leave his family, be it for work or during the War for a mission.

He always feels like he doesn´t do enough for his family. But deep inside, he knows he´s wrong. Molly told him. They both know how it works: Molly is the family´s root. And Arthur is hers.

XXX

I _love _this family.

**Y**ou can write a request for a 20 Truths-story at any time, if you want.

**I**f you want to flame, go ahead, but at least do it _properly_:

1. Give me the opportunity to **contact **you. Anonymous flames are lame.

2. Tell me **why **you hate this ("it sucks" is not accepted as a reason).

3. Tell me what to **change** so my next work won´t be as bad as this.


End file.
